An appliance, which comprises a platy base, electronic components mounted on a surface of the base, a connector provided on a side face of the base so as to be connected to another member, and terminals provided on the connector to be electrically connected to the another member connected to the connector and to be electrically connected to the electric components mounted on the base, and which enables coupling among a plurality of modules, is conventionally known. For example, JP2003-168305A discloses a lighting unit comprising a platy polygonal member, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) mounted on a surface of the polygonal member, and more than two sets of terminals respectively provided on different sides of outer peripheries of the polygonal member. In addition, for example, JP2001-351404A discloses a lighting unit comprising a plurality of LEDs two-dimensionally arranged on a circuit board, a connector connected to another member and terminals to be electrically connected the another member connected to the connector.